


Равноправные отношения

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Шерлок тоже умеет спать в чужих кроватях без спроса.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	Равноправные отношения

**Author's Note:**

> Опять для рождественского флэшмоба =)
> 
> Написана 14 декабря 2014.

Шерлок спал. В ее кровати. То есть, не так… В ее кровати спал Шерлок. Который, согласно ее представлениям пятиминутной давности, должен был находиться на лондонском кладбище. А отнюдь не в ее кровати. Хотя, конечно, нынешний расклад виделся куда более приятным и перспективным… И она вполне была готова оценить вновь открывшиеся возможности. После того, как побьет его подушкой. Или книгой, лежащей на прикроватной тумбочке. Или туфлей. Она еще не определилась. 

Пока она пыталась принять важное решение о том, чем лучше бить Шерлока, он медленно открыл один глаз и сонно поинтересовался:

— Рождество уже кончилось?..

Времени на размышления больше не было, так что Ирэн кинула в него сумочкой.

— Эй! — возмутился Шерлок, пытаясь безуспешно увернуться и закрыться подушкой. — Прекрати в меня кида…

Договорить он не успел, потому что, наконец справившись с шоком, Ирэн решительно прыгнула на него сверху и вжала в кровать, вцепившись руками в плечи.

— Ты спишь в моей кровати! — сообщила она прямо Шерлоку в лицо таким тоном, будто он совершил особо тяжкое преступление.

— Ты тоже спала в моей кровати! Я предполагал, что у нас равноправные отнош… ай! Хватит!

Вместо того, чтобы послушаться, она впилась в него ногтями еще сильнее.

— Ты. Притворялся. Мертвым.

— Ты тоже!

— Полгода!

— Я еще не закончил…

— Я тебя убью! 

— Зачем?.. — кажется, вполне искренне удивился Шерлок.

— Чтобы. Не чувствовать. Себя. Идиоткой, — выдохнула Ирэн почти шепотом. Это действительно было неприятнее всего: понимать, что все ее переживания в итоге завершились Шерлоком, мирно спящим в ее кровати в рождественское утро.

Шерлок вздохнул и задумчиво уставился на нее.

— Ты очень красивая, — неожиданно изрек он.

— Нет. Нет, нет, нет! Это не сработает, только не со мной!

— Ладно. Но я должен был попробовать, — мрачно ответил Шерлок.

— Ты ничего мне не сказал!

— Я никому ничего не сказал! Ну… почти никому…

— О боже!

— Это было опасно.

— О боже!

— Хватит повторять «о боже»!

— Хватит нести ерунду!

— Я не несу ерунду!

— О да, ты же гениальный Шерлок Холмс, как ты можешь нести ерунду! Ну конечно!

— Ладно, я несу ерунду… отпусти меня, пожалуйста.

— Даже не подумаю.

— Ну все, хватит…

Ирэн была вынуждена признать, что полностью упустила тот момент, в который внезапно оказалась лежащей на спине, а Шерлок навис над ней сверху, прижав ее руки к кровати.

— Это нечестно, — зачем-то решила обидеться она. — Ты сильнее.

— Раньше тебе это не мешало, — логично возразил он.

Ирэн недовольно засопела.

— Я принес тебе подарок, — резко решил сменить тему Шерлок.

— Подарок?..

— Ну да, вроде как… Рождество… Люди дарят подарки на Рождество, я слышал…

— Ты опять пытаешься меня задобрить, — она недоверчиво сощурилась.

— Да, — не стал отпираться он.

— Что за подарок?

— Да так… — Шерлок наморщил нос и кивнул головой в сторону стула. — Там, в пальто…

— Дай сюда!

— А ты не будешь прыгать мне на спину и бить меня по голове? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Не буду. Пока ты не отдашь мне подарок.

— Ладно…

Шерлок осторожно разжал руки, отполз к краю кровати и дотянулся до пальто. Через несколько секунд он извлек из внутреннего кармана небольшую продолговатую коробку, завернутую в блестящую синюю оберточную бумагу, и протянул Ирэн. Под оберткой оказался простой серый картон, а внутри коробки обнаружился тонкий кинжал с костяной рукояткой, тщательно завернутый в ткань.

— Он антикварный, — констатировала Ирэн, внимательно оглядев свой подарок.

— Да. Подделка под семнадцатый век, но на самом деле девятнадцатый, предположительно итальянский, в хорошем состоя...

— Ты его не покупал.

— Нет. Я его… реквизировал. Предыдущему владельцу он вряд ли теперь пригодится, и…

— И ты решил, что если подарить мне рождественский подарок…

— …ты будешь лучше на меня реагировать, — вздохнул Шерлок, морально приготовившись к тому, что сейчас она опять на него набросится. 

Она действительно набросилась. Предварительно аккуратно отложив в сторону коробку с кинжалом, обхватила его обеими руками за шею и поцеловала так настойчиво, что Шерлок непроизвольно откинулся назад, потянув ее за собой. 

— Тебе так сильно понравился подарок? — лениво поинтересовался Шерлок, когда они лежали все на той же кровати, без одежды и даже не потрудившись натянуть на себя одеяло, а Ирэн неторопливо водила кончиками пальцев по его спине.

— Нет…

— М?..

— То есть, мне он нравится, и я его забираю. Но я перестала на тебя злиться не поэтому.

— М?..

Она пододвинулась ближе и улеглась рядом с ним на подушку, практически уткнувшись носом в его нос.

— Ты даешь мне в руки оружие, когда я на тебя злюсь…

— Да. А что в этом тако?.. О… Нет. Ты бы не стала его использовать.

— Вероятно, нет.

— Точно нет.

— Ты уверен.

— Я уверен.

— Тогда считай, что это бонус за уверенность. И с Рождеством.


End file.
